The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to determining an air pollution source.
Typically, air pollution consists of atmospheric particulate matter. The particulate matter (PM) is a microscopic solid or liquid matter suspended in the atmosphere of the earth. A mixture of an air and PM is an aerosol. The aerosol and PM have not only an impact on climate and precipitation but also adversely affect human health.